


Hear You Me

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mind Reading, Psychic Abilities, Reader-Insert, Smut, Time Skips, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters meet a woman with the ability to read minds, triggering a chain of events that span over two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts will be long, some will be short, depending on how it flows with the story. And there will be lots of time skips and maybe some eventual smut. Thoughts are italicized.

It was hard to feel the painful pangs of loneliness when you could hear the thoughts of everyone around you.

You had no idea how or why you were able to read the minds of others, and by the time you were a teenager, you had learned to stop questioning it. Being tossed from one foster family to another was enough to teach you to keep your mouth shut in order to avoid being labeled as “crazy”. No one ever believed you. No one ever tried to help you. That was when you realized that if you were to get by in this world, you were going to have to do it alone. You made your peace with that a long time ago.

Even still, a girl had to make money somehow. Being a barista in a small-town café was no one’s dream job, but hey, it paid the rent. And being constantly surrounded by people helped you learn how to dull your abilities a little bit. On most days, you didn’t hear the voices as loud and clear in your head as you used to. Instead, the endless chatter became background noise in your head. Some voices were louder than others, and sometimes you couldn’t help but react to what people were thinking.

It was a normal day at work when your life changed forever. You had just started your late-night shift and you decided to make rounds thorough the café with a fresh pot of coffee, topping off anyone who needed it. You grinned and made obligatory small talk for tips, reading the customers’ minds in order to choose conversation topics and eventually made your way to the last booth where two men were seated.

“Hi there,” you started. “Would either of you like a refill?”

The taller of the two smiled up at you. “Yes, please. That would be great.”

He was handsome, you noted as he generously pulled out a couple of bills for you. The muscular build and shaggy hair made him seem intimidating, but his kind eyes and dimples softened his demeanor. You were about to turn to face the other man when you heard his thoughts in your head.

 _Woah, didn’t I just watch a porn video that started out exactly like this?_ he asked himself. _Maybe today’s my lucky day, this girl looks like she knows how to have a good time._

The remark caught you off guard, so much so that you couldn’t help but react.

“Excuse me?” you snapped at him angrily. There was nothing that you hated more than sleazy men who treated women like crap.

“Uh, I didn’t say anything,” the man said, “but I’d really appreciate a refill too if that’s alright.”

This man was handsome too, with piercing green eyes, pouty lips and a jawline to kill for. But all of that meant nothing to you if the guy was a douche. Of course, one random thought was nothing to go on, so you decided to drop it as you poured him his coffee. The men thanked you and you turned to walk away. Just then, you heard another of the green-eyed man’s thoughts.

_Well, her chest could use some work but that ass is pretty nice. Definitely a 7 out of 10._

“Are you kidding me?!” you yelled. You slammed the coffee pot down in front of the now startled man before you continued. “What, do you think that because you’re an attractive man you can just go around rating women’s body parts? I’m so sorry if my chest isn’t as big as my ass!” you scoffed sarcastically.

The taller man stared at you with wide eyes and a highly amused expression. Clearly, he was trying very hard to contain his laughter. His friend, on the other hand, hadn’t even tried to defend himself and just sat there silently; as did the rest of the people in the establishment.

“I am so sick and tired of pigs like you who think that women exist for your entertainment. Newsflash, we don’t! So you’d better learn some damn respect.”

The man lowered his gaze to the tabletop in front of him and nodded twice before mumbling an apology, but you were too angry to listen to both his voice and his thoughts.

“Y/N!” your boss interjected suddenly. “My office. NOW.”

And that was how you got fired from the café.


	2. Chapter 2

**_\- Ten Minutes Later -_ **

You were walking home, more like storming off, when someone grabbed you from behind and hauled you into a dark alleyway. The man reeked of rotten eggs, and the hand clamped over your mouth tasted disgusting. You tried to break free of the iron grip, but it was no use. He was inhumanly strong; you knew he was already leaving bruises on your skin. Then, he pinned you against the brick wall and looked you up and down.

“So, you’re the one who the feather heads have been chattering about?” he sneered in your face. “You don’t seem very special to me. But hey, if you’re on the radar, then there must be a good asking price for this pretty head of yours.”

Nothing the man said made any sense to you. You struggled to move or even make a sound, but you were helpless. For some reason, you couldn’t even read your attacker’s mind. If you weren’t so terrified, it would have struck you as very odd.

Just then, the man’s entire body began to light up bright orange and a guttural scream erupted from his mouth and echoed into the air. His grip on your neck tightened, cutting off your oxygen, before he let go completely and collapsed to the ground. You would have fallen over too, if it weren’t for the strong pair of arms that caught you. After regaining your breath, you looked up, and your gaze was met by a brilliant green.

“Hey, its okay, you’re okay,” the douche from the café told you, rubbing your back in an attempt to calm you down. But you were far from okay, especially when you spotted his tall long-haired friend pulling a knife out from your attacker’s back.

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!” you shrieked, your entire body shaking.

“You need to calm down, we’ll explain everything, but first you need to calm down,” the tall man instructed as he put the knife away.

You backed up against the wall and slid down to the ground, hyperventilating.

“Breathe, just breathe sweetheart,” Green Eyes soothed as he crouched down in front of you.

“Don’t…call me…sweetheart,” you panted. That earned a low chuckle from the man and further disapproval from you.

The tall man placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, pulling his attention away from you. “We need to get her out of here,” he murmured. “There could be more on the way. She isn’t safe here.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. But how the hell are we going to convince her to come with us, huh? She already hates me, and you just killed a guy in front of her.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” you wailed. You didn’t care if you sounded like a bratty child, you just wanted answers.

The two men shared wary, silent looks before the taller one spoke again.

“Okay. I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.” He motioned to the green eyed man. “That person we killed, the one who was hurting you? He was a demon. That’s what we do, we hunt monsters like him.”

You blinked slowly, looking back and forth between the brothers. “Come again?”

The tall man, Sam, sighed and looked to his brother from help. Dean obliged by moving so that his eyes were leveled with yours.

“Read my mind. You’ll see that we’re telling the truth.”

“What…how…I don’t…” you stuttered, heart pounding wildly with fear and shock.

“Cut the crap, we know what you can do. We knew even before you yelled at me back at the café.”

You shot up to your feet as fast as you could and tried to run, but Dean grabbed you again.

“We’re not gonna hurt you, Y/N. We’re here to help. You just need to let us.”

His words and eyes were sincere, despite everything that just happened. And you knew from his thoughts, which flashed rapidly through your mind, that he and his brother were telling the truth about wanting to help.

“H-how do you know my name? How do you know any of it?” you asked them, almost afraid of the answer.

“Because,” Sam began. “We’ve been looking for you for a while, Y/N.”


	3. Chapter 3

**- _Six Weeks Later_ -**

Life on the road with the Winchesters wasn’t as bad as you first thought it would be. Sure, you had to share a motel room with two huge guys, you were living on greasy diner food, and you were in constant danger; but you weren’t alone anymore. In just a few weeks, the boys helped you turn your life around.

You left with them a few days after you met, once they explained to you why and how they found you. Their angel friend, Castiel, had informed them that the angels and even the demons were looking for a human with rather rare gifts. After a long search, the boys found you. Cas had promised you that he would do whatever he could to find out what made you so special, and the Winchesters promised you that they would protect you. You soon learned to trust them.

Sam and Cas became the brothers you never had, having quickly perfected the art of watching your back and playfully teasing you simultaneously. It took you a little longer to warm up to Dean. Of the three hunters, you were automatically more attuned to his thoughts for some reason. After the scene you made in the café when you met him, he made sure to keep his thoughts respectful and guarded when he was around you, and you couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t like you _wanted_ to eavesdrop on his mind. And it wasn’t like you _wanted_ to be as attracted to him as you were.

The Winchesters had started to teach you to defend yourself almost as soon as you joined them. Already you knew which metals and substances could be used on specific monsters, and Sam had convinced you to get an anti-possession tattoo on the back of your shoulder. Dean was even taking you to local firing ranges at every chance he got to teach you how to handle a gun. You knew it was only a matter of time until the boys finally let you join them on a hunt. Until then, you were stuck as their research girl, staying back in the motel room while they went off to fight evil.

One night, while you were waiting for the boys to get back from a wendigo hunt, there was a soft knock at the door. You immediately sprang into action, grabbing your gun and aiming, waiting for the intruder. A few seconds later, you heard the key click the lock and the door opened to reveal the boys, bloody but alive. The first thing you noticed was how heavily Dean was leaning onto Sam. Without wasting a moment, you rushed over and helped Sam get his older brother onto a bed.

“Wendigo scratched him up pretty good, but he’ll be alright,” Sam told you.

You eyed him Sam before asking, “Why do you look totally fine? Not that that’s a bad thing…”

Sam let out an unamused laugh. “How’d you think Dean got hurt? The idiot always has to play the hero.”

“I heard that Sam, you ungrateful brat,” Dean groaned from the bed.

After assuring Sam that you would patch Dean up, you shooed him out the door to buy food for the three of you. Then you turned to your patient. Dean had three gashes across his abdomen, but thankfully, they weren’t deep enough to need stitches. So you got to work, dabbing whiskey on the cuts and covering them in gauze; all while trying to avoid staring at his bare chest.

“Ugh!” Dean cried out in pain. “Y/N, its fine, just leave it.”

“Don’t be such a baby, it needs to be cleaned out,” you scolded as you applied more alcohol to his wounds.

 _You’re the baby,_ his inner voice grumbled. _This is a big damn waste of my booze. You owe me a new bottle, Y/N._

“Well technically the wendigo owes you a new bottle,” you responded sarcastically.

Dean sighed as you applied the last of the bandages and helped him back onto the pillows. Then you took a seat beside him on the bed.

“What's it like,” Dean started after a few quiet minutes, “being able to hear what everyone’s thinking?”

You thought about it for a moment before answering. “Hell.”

He looked at you, waiting for an explanation.

“It’s like hearing static all the time. There’s never a moment of peace. And knowing what goes on in people’s heads, hearing all of that messed up crap, it makes it really difficult to be around people when you know how awful they really are.”

Dean nodded, as if he knew exactly what you meant. You figured that he did, in a way. The man knew more about the real world than anyone else possibly could.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. For all of it. I didn’t mean to…think…like such a dick when we first met. And I’m sorry that you have to go through all of this. I saw what living with supernatural powers did to Sammy, and now I hate seeing what it’s doing to you.”

And he was sorry. You weren’t reading his mind at that moment, actually you were trying very hard to block his thoughts; but you didn’t need mind-reading abilities to see how genuinely sorry he was.

“And I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you after we first met,” you confessed to him. “You’re a good guy, Dean, I know that now.”

Then without even thinking, you settled yourself down on the bed beside Dean and laid your head on his shoulder. Dean tensed up at first, and you were about to move away, but then he relaxed at your touch and closed his eyes. You soon did the same.

By the time Sam got back with the food, you and Dean were sound asleep; with your head in the crook of his neck and Dean’s lips on your hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**- _Three Months Later_ -**

Cas came to visit at the motel you and the Winchesters were staying in.

“Hello Y/N,” his gravelly voice addressed you.

You smiled at him as you ran a towel through your recently washed hair. “What’s up, Cas?”

“I have some news, though I am unsure if it is good news or bad news.”

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Out with it, man.”

“I may have found a way to block Y/N’s abilities for short periods at a time,” he said, looking directly at you. The room went silent, waiting for you to respond.

“Are…are you serious?” you asked him, flustered. “Can you really do that?”

“Yes,” Cas replied. “It will only be effective for a few months until I would have to redo the process again, but yes it should work.”

Sam placed a warm hand on your arm and peered down at you. “What do you think, Y/N? Do you want to—”

“Yes.”

You said it without any further hesitation. You've wanted to silence the outside voices in your head for so long, as long as you could remember; and the boys knew this. You sat quietly on the bed and waited for Cas to begin. He approached you cautiously, giving you a chance to reconsider your decision, but your mind was made up. Sam and Dean watched the scene from the opposite end of the room.

“I’m going to recite an incantation that will create a barrier around your mind, which will prevent outside thoughts from getting to you,” Cas explained as he gently placed his hands on either side of your head. “It will only be temporary, but once it wears off, the barrier can be reconstructed again if you wish.”

“Reconstructed?” Sam asked. “You mean, you’d have to do this to her over and over again for the rest of her life? Is there a risk of brain damage?”

“Yes, it may become a repetitive thing, but no, I do not believe it will cause her any physical harm.”

“Alright Cas,” you prodded. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Cas paused for a brief moment to look at you in confusion. “Show? What show?”

“It’s an expression for ‘hurry your ass up’!” Dean snapped, the anxiety clear in his voice.

The angel got into position again and you closed your eyes. Then, he began to chant the spell. Your months with the Winchesters made you realize that the language he was speaking definitely wasn’t Latin, so you assumed that it was some form of Enochian.

Suddenly, a white hot flame shot from the back of your head through to your eyes. You screamed in pain, and only vaguely heard Dean’s voice shouting through the chaos.

“Dammit Cas, stop! You’re hurting her!”

Right then, Cas stepped away from you and the pain began to dull.

“There’s no need, Dean. It is done,” Cas said.

You were tired, oh so very tired. The pain in your head and ringing in your ears were still persistent, but they were easing up a bit. Without even realizing it, you had flopped down backwards onto the bed, and the three men were huddled around you anxiously. You kept your eyes closed, but you could feel a rough hand take your own while another similar hand gently brushed the hair from your face. You knew it was Dean.

When the pain lessened to no more than a migraine, you allowed your eyes to flutter open. Dean helped you sit up, keeping an arm wrapped around your shoulders for support and Sam handed you a cool water bottle. You leaned back into Dean’s warm chest while you downed the drink, as if you’d been parched for days.

Cas waited for you to finish chugging the water before he spoke again. “So, Y/N?”

You looked around the room to the three men and allowed a smile to form on your lips.

“I can’t hear anything. I’m trying to right now, but the only voice in my head is my own. It worked.”


	5. Chapter 5

**- _Two Weeks Later_ -**

“Hey, Y/N, wanna go for a walk with me?” Dean asked as you finished off the last bites of your burger.

“Why?”

Dean grinned and shook his head at your tendency to question everything. “We’ve been cooped up in this musty room for three days straight, a little fresh air will do us some good.”

You furrowed your brow and looked out the window at the snow-covered ground outside. The thought of being out in the cold was a little daunting, but the thought of having some alone time with Dean was too tempting to pass up.

After bundling up as much as you could, the two of you headed to the forest behind the motel, and quickly found a hiking trail to follow. You had to admit to yourself, the sun reflecting off the snow in the trees made for a beautiful scenery.

“So,” Dean said after a while, “how are you liking the silence in that head of yours? You getting lonely yet?”

You laughed and play punched him in the arm before responding.

“Honestly? I’m loving it. Everything is so much more peaceful now.”

“Makes sense,” Dean nodded. “You know, you did really good yesterday. Saved our asses without a scratch on you. I’m impressed."

You lowered your gaze to the ground and reflected on what had happened the day before. The Winchesters finally gave you the green light for your first hunt with them, a lone werewolf. According to them, it was one of the easier ganks they’d ever done, but you didn’t share their contentment.

“Dean, I need to tell you something,” you began quietly.

Dean stopped in his tracks and stared down of you, worry etched into every line of his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay, Y/N?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” you rushed. “But I don’t think I liked hunting very much. No, scratch that. I hated it. The whole ‘kill or be killed’ thing isn’t for me, and I don’t think I can do it again. I’m so sorry, Dean. I don’t want to disappoint you and Sam after everything you’ve done for me.”

You rambled on without even noticing the tears streaking down your face. Dean gazed at you for a while longer before smiling softly and wiping the tears on your cheeks with his thumb.

“I get it, Y/N. This life is crap, and no one should have to live it. I’m sorry you got sucked into this. You don’t ever have to hunt again, not if you don’t want to.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’ll still have to travel with me and Sam, but you can stay at the motels while we’re out. It’ll be nice to have someone back at the home base to look forward to seeing after a long day of kicking monster ass.”

You laughed again, thankful that despite everything he’d been thorough, Dean was able to find the lighter side of life for your sake. Before you could say anything else, Dean pulled you into his arms, holding you to him in a warm embrace.

“And by the way Y/N, you could never disappoint me, ever,” Dean murmured into your hair, his heart thumping just as erratically as your own.

You locked your arms around him, breathing in his scent as it mingled with the frigid winter air. A pang of courage welled up from inside of you, and without even deciding to, you reached up on your toes and lightly pressed your lips to Dean’s.

He pulled back at first, a blanket of shock on his face before it was replaced by longing. He searched your eyes, as if he were asking for permission, and then lowered his head to capture your lips with his own in a sweet, passionate kiss.

 _Finally,_ your inner voice whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and pretty much just smut. If you're uncomfortable with that, then no worries, feel free to skip this chapter (you won't miss anything, I promise!). Also, I suck at writing smut, so I'm so so sorry for whatever this is :)

_**\- One Year Later -** _

You were laying on your bed with Dean’s head between your legs. He flicked your clit with his tongue; once, twice, three times before taking it fully into his mouth. You moaned his name loudly, thankful that no one else was in the bunker to hear you. He sucked at your clit, even slower and harder than he did to your nipples not five minutes earlier.

“I’m gonna come without you if you don’t stop right now,” you reluctantly warned him between gasps.

Dean kissed your clit again, grazing over it lightly with his teeth. “That’s okay, baby. You just relax and let me take care of you,” he murmured, slowly thrusting his fingers inside you. Your toes curled and your hands clutched at the sheets.

You knew you couldn’t hold out much longer so you clutched at his hair and tugged gently, bringing his head up to yours. Your hazy gaze drank in how gorgeous he was; those green eyes bright and alive, cheeks flushed pink, and his lips were swollen and glistening from his work on you.

He kissed you, coaxing your mouth open so he could mingle his tongue with your own. You could taste yourself on his lips, earthy and sweet, while your hand went down to his crotch. After stroking him through his boxers, you tried, and failed, to tug them down. Dean helped you out with a chuckle, before turning his attention back to your lips. You wrapped your fingers around his now bare manhood and moved your hand up and down the shaft.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned into your neck. “Feels so d-damn good.”

Dean’s breath was hot and laboured on your skin. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he raised himself up to look at you again, before slowly pushing into you. You arched your back up to his chest and wrapped your legs around his waist in an effort to hurry him up. You were impatient, and he knew it all too well.

“Not so fast, baby,” he teased, still only halfway inside of you. “We got all night. And all day tomorrow too.”

“Oh, you suck!” you fake whined, smacking his chest lightly. He let out a laugh and kissed you again before pulling back and slamming into you hard, catching you off guard. You screamed in delight and clutched his shoulders.

You matched each other’s paces almost instantly, snapping your hips to a rhythm that was all your own, just for the two of you. The noises you and Dean made; the moans, groans, whispers and giggles, they were the music. And when it was over, you lay spent in each other’s arms, just looking at one another.

“You changed my life, you know?” you said after a long silence as you ran your fingertips down the side of his face. “I used to be a nobody, all alone in this world, but now I have you. Now I have everything.”

Dean entwined his hand with yours and held it to his chest, right above his heart. “And you changed mine. I don’t remember what my life was like before I met you, Y/N, but I sure as hell know that I never wanna go back to it.”

You smiled up at him as he pressed his lips to your forehead. “You’ll never have to worry about that. I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too Y/N, so damn much. Happy one year anniversary, baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

_**\- Five Months Later -** _

_Damn vampires,_ you mentally cursed as you dug through more research notes.

You and the boys had been on the case for a week, and you were desperately missing yours and Dean’s memory foam bed. Not to mention the fact that the heater was broken in the motel room that you and the Winchesters were staying in. You couldn’t wait to be done with this case so you could curl up with your boyfriend in front of the bunker’s fireplace.

Dean absently planted a kiss on the top of your head as he walked past you to rummage through his duffel bag, and Sam scrunched his nose at how mushy the two of you were, not that he often complained. His reactions to you and Dean showing affection to each other weren’t much different from a child seeing his parents kissing; so you and Dean took every opportunity you could to gross him out. And it worked in your favor, seeing as the two of you could barely ever keep your hands off each other.

“Alright, the abandoned factory in town seems to be the only place where the vamps could be holing up,” Sam announced, shutting down his laptop.

You and Dean nodded in agreement, and proceeded to discuss the best plan of action. As usual, you weren’t going on the actual hunt. Instead you were going to stay on standby in case they needed some emergency back-up. Your main jobs were research and undercover questioning, but there had been times where you were needed to bail the guys out of dire situations.

“Be careful boys,” you warned them, just as you normally did.

Dean grinned at you and pecked you on the lips. “Always.”

Then he kissed you again and again, until Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

Once they were gone, you paced the room nervously, just as you always did. You couldn’t figure out what bothered you more – sitting out on hunts or actually hunting. After a few minutes, you heard a shrill scream echo from somewhere in the motel’s parking lot. It wasn’t until the person screamed again that you grabbed a gun and cautiously made your way outside.

You didn’t see a single soul anywhere, and were about to head back inside when you felt a sharp jab to your neck, followed by rough arms tackling you to the ground and the dark waters of unconsciousness pulling you under.


	8. Chapter 8

**_\- Two Hours Later -_ **

You were strung up by your wrists, toes barely brushing the dirty floor of the run down barn you were being held in. The air was heavy with the smell of manure, sulfur and blood. Your blood.

The demon holding you captive had been at it for over an hour, carving lines into every inch of you flesh. You cried and screamed until your voice grew hoarse, and prayed to every power out there that someone would find you soon.

“I’m going to ask you again, princess,” the demon jeered. “Why are the angels so interested in you? What makes you so fucking important?”

You kept your mouth shut, and raised your chin in defiance. Sure, you knew that the warriors of heaven had taken notice of you because of your mind-reading powers, but there was no way in hell you were going to tell him that.

The demon landed a hard punch to your jaw in response to your silence. He was about to raise the knife again when the door to the barn flew open and someone else, another demon you presumed, marched in and threw a man onto the floor by your feet. Dean.

“Y/N!” he gasped as he jumped up and examined your bruised and bloodied form. His expression of horror soon hardened to pure rage and he flung himself at the demon who had been interrogating you.

During the struggle, the other demon who brought Dean in picked up the first demon’s discarded knife and plunged it into your thigh. You cried out in pain, catching Dean’s attention. The demon who he was fighting took the opportunity to grab Dean’s arms and lock them behind his back, forcing him to a kneeling position a few feet in front of where you dangled.

“Alright, Winchester,” the demon beside you said. “All you have to do is tell us all about what makes your little girlfriend so valuable, and we’ll let her go. If you don’t co-operate…well, let’s just say that there isn’t much unharmed meat left on her pretty body, but I can get creative.”

Then the demon smiled a true Cheshire cat smile. It sent chills down your spine.

“Bite me, you son of a bitch” Dean spat before looking to you. “I’ll get you out of this, baby, I promise. It’ll be okay.”

You whimpered in response, unable to get any words out. But the demon then spoke in turn of you.

“Tsk, tsk,” he scolded. “That is so not what I wanted to hear.”

He then wrenched the knife from your leg and dragged it slowly down your face, from your temple to the corner of your lips. Dean shouted threats and profanities the entire time, unintentionally spurring the demon on even more. He was so caught up in what he was doing, that he didn’t notice the other Winchester in the room until it was too late.

Sam killed the demon who was holding Dean in record time, allowing Dean to race across the room to kick the legs out from the demon who was torturing you. Then, without a word, Sam tossed the demon-killing knife to his brother, who stabbed the creature over and over again. As he exacted his revenge on your behalf, Sam loosened your bonds and carefully helped you to the ground. He kept a supportive arm around you until Dean was able to reach you, which was only a split moment later.

Dean gathered you against him, lifting you easily and whispering over and over again how sorry he was for letting you get hurt as he carried you to the waiting Impala.

“Not your fault,” you mumbled against his shoulder, hoping that you could ease the immense guilt and self-hatred you knew he was feeling.

When the three of you got to the car, Dean gently placed you on the hood so he could assess the damage done to your aching form while Sam went to the trunk to grab the medical supplies. Every fibre of Dean’s being was focused on you, which was why you noticed what he didn’t. Someone else was quietly lurking behind Dean, and that person had a knife.

All you could think about was Dean. With him in mind, you moved as fast as you could, positioning yourself between your love and the blade behind him.

You hardly made a sound; just a mere gasp escaped from your bloodied lips as the knife pierced through you, white hot and merciless. The only sound that mattered was Dean screaming your name, his broken voice tearing through his throat and just barely reaching your ears.

Before the demon could retract the knife from your chest, Dean destroyed it in a flash of bright orange. The next thing you knew, you were on the ground; the knife gone and Dean’s arms securely around you, keeping you safe.

 _NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! PLEASE, NO! NOT LIKE THIS, IT CANT END LIKE THIS!_ a voice desperately pleaded in your mind. The wall that Cas had so very carefully reconstructed in your mind just a week ago had cracked, and you were being flooded with Dean’s thoughts. You could feel his agony, more than you felt your physical wounds, and you wished more than anything that he would be okay.

 “D-Dean,” you panted, clutching at the front of his shirt. “It hurts.”

His thoughts became more and more desperate, begging every deity he knew of to spare you.

“Look at me and listen to my voice,” Dean instructed as he cradled your face in his hand. “Just focus on me baby. It’ll be okay, you’re gonna be fine.”

Your lips twitched weakly, in some pathetic attempt of a smile, one that Dean couldn’t return. He was breathing heavily beside you, his eyes searching around everywhere for some sort of magic answer. You could hear Sam saying your name over and over again, but you couldn’t turn your head to look at him. And even you could, there was no way you would look away from Dean, especially now.

“I can hear you,” you whispered to him, and he understood immediately.

 _I love you so much_ , he thought directly to you. _Please don’t go, don’t leave me, Y/N._

You wanted to respond so badly and tell him how much you loved him back, but your body wouldn’t comply. _If only he were a mind reader,_ you thought absently to yourself.

Dean held your slipping gaze for as long as he could, rocking you back and forth in his arms on the cold ground while Sam held your hand. Between his sobs, Dean bent over and pressed his mouth to yours, pouring everything he had into that one last kiss.

The light left your eyes fourteen seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was based off of multiple requests, but at it's core, it was inspired by the song Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. Give it a listen! :)


End file.
